


Sanvers at Hogwarts

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Maggie, Slytherin!Alex, all the brotps tbh, but if yall wanna see them in different Houses prompt me on tumblr and i'm down, maggie x kara brotp at hogwarts, sanvers at hogwarts, sanvers au, supercorp at hogwarts, supergirl at hogwarts, supergirl x harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: A collection of Sanvers Hogwarts AU one-shots (though if there are specific chapters you want me to sequel, prompt me on tumblr and I will!).Frequently guest-starring Kara, James, Winn, J'onn, and Lena (Supercorp yo). Lucy, too, because we all need more Lucy in our lives.(The first four chapters are cross-posted from my Sanvers collection The Girls We Wanna Kiss, but the later chapters will be originals just for this series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Kara is the hufflepuff that says "fight me" but won't fight anyone, maggie is the ravenclaw that could fight but will find another way to solve the problem and alex is the slytherin that will fight everyone before even knowing what's going on
> 
> ^^ cross-posted from Ch 24 of The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/20761924

James is the Gryffindor whose always being called to Headmaster Jonzz’s office for teaming up with Winn the Ravenclaw and Alex to defend all the meeker kids against bullies.

At first, they run between each other’s House tables in the Great Hall, never sitting down, but unashamed to be seen crossing House lines to talk to each other.

Gradually, they start sitting with each other, walking each other through the halls to class, passing study tips and jokes to each other between classes.

Whispers, stares, and – often – sneers erupt every time blue holds hands with green or yellow hugs red. Alex threatens anyone who so much as looks at the interhouse crew sideways.

The watershed moment is when the entire school comes down to breakfast to find the Slytherin Beater Alex Danvers locked in a desperate, passionate, loving kiss with Ravenclaw Chaser Maggie Sawyer, the morning of the House Cup match between their Houses.

The next morning, the House tables are ashambles, all mixed and matched and clashed together.

No one explicitly claims responsibility for the interhouse table chaos, but James has a massive grin on his face, the tips of Kara’s ears are red, Winn looks overly pleased with himself, and Maggie is sitting in Alex’s lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while the badass Slytherin giggles and kissed her dimples and strokes her hair.

“Good god, they’ve rebelled,” Headmaster J’onzz mutters as he walks in, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> What bout lil Hogwarts AU where Alex(slytherin) and maggie(gryfindor) are super competive about quidditch/DADA?
> 
> ^^ cross-posted from Ch 85 of The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/21086843

It starts on the Quidditch pitch, but it doesn’t end there.

It starts on the Quidditch pitch, when Alex sends a bludger straight at Maggie’s elbow because she’ll be _damned_ if she lets Slytherin fall prey to this arrogant new Gryffindor Chaser, who seems to be able to get every shot past their damn Keeper.

She sends a bludger straight at her elbow, but the damn girl rolls completely over on her broom and shoots _upside down_ and still makes the shot.

The Gryffindors roar and Alex swears and Madame Vasquez shouts a warning at her and she swears again, but softer this time, but that’s not even the most infuriating part.

No, the most infuriating part is the grin on the Gryffindor fifth year’s face, the way she hangs there in the air like a flipping _sloth,_ just toes and fingers keeping her on her broom, gorgeous, perfect – no, no, irritating, _stupid_ – hair spilling down toward the ground, the Gryffindors (and, hell, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, too) cheering on her antics.

The most infuriating part is that shit-eating grin, the way her eyes find Alex’s across the pitch, the way her grin broadens and her dimples shine when their eyes lock; the way she gives Alex a hearty wink, nearly sending the Beater spiraling off her broom in a confusion of heat and rage and heat, _god,_ that _heat._

So it starts on the Quidditch pitch, but it doesn’t end there.

It continues in the corridors, in the Great Hall, in DADA. Because suddenly she’s aware of this Maggie Sawyer girl everywhere; suddenly it’s like she’s in her blood, like she’s under her skin, and she’s trying not to think about _touching_ her skin…

And it must be the universe putting them together, or at least that’s the way it seems to Alex, because Professor J’onzz pairs them up the next week in DADA, setting them to demonstrate whether they’ve been practicing stunning spells since last session in front of the entire class.

“You got this, Sawyer,” that irritatingly muscular Olsen boy whispers to Maggie as she steps forward, lopsided grin on, chin up, and Alex realizes with a jolt how _tiny_ the girl is on the ground.

That shock of heat, that shock of energy, surges down deep below Alex’s stomach again when Maggie holds her eyes as they bow to each other, as she mutters “good luck, Danvers,” before they pace back, before they spin back around, before they raise their arms and set their wands and take a breath.

Alex has never lost a duel.

But Maggie’s voice is burning through her veins, her eyes penetrating her every shield, and she hesitates for a moment too long.

It’s Maggie Sawyer’s hands that are on hers when she wakes, when she hears a trembling voice muttering “Ennervate”, when she slips back into consciousness, a serious crick in her back and a mortal wound in her pride.

“Back off, Sawyer,” she growls and Maggie jumps up out of her concerned crouch like she’s been burned.

But she recovers her vague smile as time for class runs out, as Professor J’onzz gives them their assignment for next session, as everyone starts filing out and Maggie just holds Alex’s eyes steadily with hers.

“See you around, Danvers,” she says, and _god,_ Alex hopes so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I've always thought that if Maggie and Alex were at Hogwarts they'd be on rival quidditch teams as seekers, and they'd always butt heads (with underlying sexual tension when the other said "make me" or "try me") but one game Maggie would get knocked off her broom, and Alex doesn't know why but suddenly she's flying towards Maggie, leaping off her broom, grabbing her, and flipping them over so she takes the full force of the fall. Then there's confusion and feelings and Kara being a Little Shit™
> 
> ^^ Cross-posted from Ch 90 of The Girls We Wanna Kiss, here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/21106037

“Outta the way, Sawyer,” Alex deadpans, carefully keeping her voice bored, carefully keeping her voice disdainful, carefully banishing from her voice the sweeping heat that always invades her stomach around this damn Hufflepuff fifth year with the quirky grin and sexy voice.

“Who died and gave you the right to unchallenged ownership of this side of the lake, Danvers?”

“Slytherins _always_ get this side of the lake, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, well maybe it’s time we stop building up the divide between the Houses and focus on sharing the damn shade, huh?”

Alex scoffs and Alex tosses her hands behind her back like she’s never heard something so ridiculous.

“Outta the way, Sawyer.”

“What’re you gonna do, _make_ me?”

Maggie is staring up into her eyes and that irritatingly sweet-faced Gryffindor she’s always hanging around with – that her sister is always hanging around with – is stepping forward with fire in his eyes and tension in his muscles, ignoring the constantly chattering Ravenclaw boy that’s tugging at his shirt and muttering “Uh, Olsen, maybe we better let the girls sort this out on their own, huh?”

Alex ignores them and steps closer into Maggie’s space and immediately regrets it, because she could drown in Maggie’s eyes and shit she was supposed to have a comeback by now.

“Try me.”

Not her best work, but it’ll do, she thinks, until Maggie just smirks and steps back and strolls off toward Olsen and Schott.

“See you around, Danvers,” she says, and Alex pretends she doesn’t feel the loss of Maggie’s warmth next to her body.

She pretends because she _hates_ her, because sure she’s in her sister’s year and they’re in the same House and Kara swears _she’s really nice, Alex, I don’t understand why the two of you are fighting all the time_ but Maggie’s got that _smirk_ and that _swagger_ and she’s always just ahead of Alex in DADA and Potions, and that is _unacceptable_ and she will kick her ass today at Quidditch. She will, she _has_ to, because then the heat in her core will be about _winning,_ about being maybe, just maybe, good enough to have Eliza write to tell her she’s _proud_ of her for once, not about Maggie’s toughness or her kindness to Kara or the way she defends the kids who get picked on or the way her arm muscles ripple when she slips off her robes and only wears a Muggle tank top in the Great Hall…

But they’re in the air, far above the screaming crowd, and Alex is squinting through the nearly torrential rain for the Snitch, and she _has_ to catch it first because she has to _win_ , even if Eliza will somehow find a way to be disappointed because _how could you take pleasure in beating your sister’s House?_

She’s got half an ear keyed to Willis’s commentary keeping score blow, and she’s half an eye on Maggie, flying the same routine on the other side of the pitch, until suddenly she’s not.

Alex doesn’t know if it was a bludger or a particularly rough wind current or gust of rain in her face, but whatever the reason, Maggie is plummeting fast to the ground, and Alex is speeding across the pitch faster than she’s ever chased after the Snitch, and half the crowd is screaming because they think Alex has spotted the damn insignificant ball, and the other half is screaming because they’re watching Maggie fall, and Alex isn’t screaming because she’s sticking her tongue out in concentration, in desperation, and she’s maneuvering her broom so she’s flying right under the path of Maggie’s fall and Alex is kicking away her broom and cradling the other girl in her arms so that when they hit the ground moments later, Alex is the one whose bones crack, Alex is the one who absorbs the heaviest blows, Alex is the one who’s keeping Maggie _safe._

“Why would you do that for me?” Maggie croaks when Alex finally comes to, blinking in the dim light of the hospital wing, and it takes Alex a moment to realize that the fingers stroking the back of her aching hand aren’t Kara’s, but Maggie’s, because Kara is pacing the back of the room with wide eyes and frazzled hair and disheveled robes that make Maggie’s muddy ones seem neat.

“Kara,” Alex ignores the question, and Kara groans in relief.

“Well, you’d better answer the girl’s question, Alex, and you’d better do it with a _kiss_ and an _I’m sorry Kara, you were right, Kara, she really is lovely Kara_ , because I swear Alex if you did that for her and you don’t like her I will personally force the Sorting Hat to reverse its decision and put you in Gryffindor.”

“Got all your feelings out now, Little Danvers? Feeling better?”

“Actually, yes. Now, Alex?”

“Sawyer, uh… maybe we can talk about it next Hogsmeade weekend? Or something? You know, after my bones don’t feel all fused together.”

Maggie looks down and smiles and squeezes Alex’s hand gently, both of them trying to ignore a very giddily dancing Kara Danvers in the background.

“You’re on, Danvers. You’re on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> More hogwarts AU of Maggie and Alex?
> 
> ^^ Last chapter to be cross-posted from The Girls We Wanna Kiss (here -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290/chapters/23288106 ) All other chapters will only be for this fic (and on my tumblr, of course!)

She loves flying.

Loves it.

The wind in her hair, the broom between her legs, the way her robes whipped back behind her, like they were her wings and she can soar over the Forest, over the castle, over the lake, over Hogsmeade. Over everything.

It makes her forget. Or, almost, anyway.

Forget – or, almost, anyway – that she can’t go back to her parents’ place over the holidays, because they tolerated her being a witch but dammit, he would not stand for her being a… a homosexual…. too, because how could she possibly be so selfish?

“God, you’d think he’s afraid of getting hexed for even saying the word ‘lesbian,’“ she mutters mid-flight.

Almost forgets.

Almost.

But a voice calls her back, a voice calls her down.

“Maggie! Maggie, it’s almost dinner, and if Professor J’onzz catches you using the pitch without permission again – “

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, Little Danvers!” she calls, and she grins, relishing the way the third year looks after her, cares for her. No one’s ever done that before.

She takes in a deep breath, and she catapults her Comet 260 into a nearly ninety degree dive. She hears Kara scream for her to be careful, and she pulls up cleanly – well, less cleanly than she would have with a less rickety broom, but hey, at least she’s not a pile of mush on the grass – just above the ground, just before it’s too late.

“You know I get so nervous when you do that,” Kara says shakily as Maggie swings her leg off her broom and tosses her arm around Kara’s shoulder, setting off toward the Great Hall.

“I’m sorry, Little Danvers. I just couldn’t resist. I love the feeling, you know?”

“You love the feeling of practically getting yourself killed?” a voice drawls as they stroll past the greenhouse, and Kara lights up, but Maggie stiffens.

“Danvers,” she greets as Kara slips away from Maggie’s side and into Alex’s arms.

Kara – the Hufflepuff third year – is the only one who touches Slytherin fifth year Alex Danvers and lives to tell the tale.

Maggie – proud Hufflepuff fifth year – would love to join that elite crew.

Because Alex is rumored to be ruthless, but Maggie only ever sees that streak when someone she loves is threatened.

And Alex is rumored to be cold, but she’s spent too many nights listening to Kara’s stories of Alex’s warmth to believe the facade the Slytherin puts up.

But she’s always afraid that Alex only ever tolerates her because, in Kara’s first year, Maggie put her body between Kara and a bunch of Slytherins who didn’t yet know Kara was The Alex Danvers’s kid sister.

Maggie doesn’t know that she’s nearly all Alex ever thinks about.

But Maggie has a smile that lights up the entire Astronomy Tower at midnight, and Alex is withdrawn and distant and cold to everyone but Kara.

Maggie is kind and Maggie is selfless and Maggie is so brave Alex often wonders why the hell she’s not in Gryffindor and she’s so smart Alex often wonders why the hell she’s not in Ravenclaw, but the only House Alex knows Maggie doesn’t belong in?

Her House.

Slytherin.

And Maggie deserves someone better than someone who lives in the dungeons and likes it.

Maggie deserves sunshine.

Kara is sunshine, but Alex? Alex is the opposite.

So she keeps her distance and she keeps her cool, because anyway, she doesn’t want to imagine Eliza’s response if she came home saying she wants women, not men. Because how could that ever be good enough? How could that ever be perfect?

“Sawyer,” she greets, her eyes cooly raking Maggie’s body up and down. “You pulled that off on that old Comet?”

Maggie shrugs and tosses her broom from hand to hand.

“It’s a reliable enough old thing.”

Alex stares between Kara and Maggie and Maggie’s rickety old broom, and Alex thinks about Kara’s pleas, which come in almost daily now – _Alex, come on, I think she likes you, and I know you like her even though you pretend not to; wouldn’t it be amazing, for my sister and my best friend to date? Because let’s face it, you already have huge crushes on each other; Alex, guess what spell Maggie taught me last night?; Alex, Maggie loves astronomy, too, you should ask her on a date to the Astronomy Tower, I can set it all up for you!_ – and she bites her lip, and she sighs, and she thinks about how she wouldn’t be afraid to put her name in the Goblet of Fire, so dammit, she’s not going to be afraid to be vulnerable with a girl anymore.

“Well hey. If you ever want to take a ride with me, I um… I can lend you my Nimbus 2001. The ride would be smoother and the way you fly… it… you know, with the maneuvering and the control and the finesse… watching you fly on a steadier broom would be… I mean… kind of beautiful. If you wanted. Whatever. Isn’t it dinner time? We should get to the Great Hall.”

She squeezes Kara’s hand and sweeps off for the Great Hall at breakneck speed, and Maggie is left spluttering and stammering, and Kara is left with a grin that lights up the entire dusk.

“Little Danvers, did your sister just… did your.. your extremely badass, super hot sister just ask me out?”

Kara just squeals in response, and tugs Maggie along.

“Alex! Wait up! Maggie says yes!”

Alex stops without turning around, because her smile is bright enough to match her sister’s, and her cheeks are more crimson than that Olsen kid’s robes.

So she doesn’t turn around, but she waits for her little sister and the girl who – maybe – is going to be her girlfriend, and they head into the Great Hall, hearts pounding with everything that has been and everything that might be, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s Sorting
> 
> Prompt from the lovely @iamdeltas – “Maybe something about when they first get sorted into their houses, and Alex is really upset about being in Slytherin.”
> 
> (Note: in this minific, Kara came to live with the Danvers a few years earlier than she did in canon, so before Alex was sorted.)

Eliza would have been most pleased with Ravenclaw.

“Oh, the good you can do with that mind of yours, Alex, why would you ever put that to waste?”

Alex supposes Eliza would be okay with Gryffindor, too, because even though that’s the House for those “hard-headed ruffians would put brawn and ego before brains and forethought,” a little bravery would help her protect Kara better, wouldn’t it?

And hell, herself.

Though that never seemed to be a consideration of Eliza’s.

Hufflepuff?

Eliza just wouldn’t believe it. And, frankly, neither would Alex.

Before Kara came to live with them, she thought of herself as a toss-up between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Her father always was telling her how selfless she was. How willing to put other people before herself. The way she loved, hard, fierce, with everything she had.

And she had a lot.

But then Kara came to live with them, and Eliza cornered Alex into being a third parent for her little sister, and then Jeremiah…

Everything she’s had to be, everything she’s had to bury, everything she’s had to become…

She’s got no chance at Hufflepuff, now.

She knows that.

But Slytherin?

Eliza would send a Howler for sure.

Because “Alexandra, it’s a disgrace to this family, to have such hatred in our midst” and “don’t you know their reputations, Alexandra, how could you possibly embrace those parts of yourself?” and “what on earth will Kara do when she gets to Hogwarts? Because they certainly won’t accept her into that elitist House of yours.”

Alex won’t comment on the irony. It’s always useless, anyway.

She’s useless.

Useless, because the Sorting Hat hears her pleas for Ravenclaw.

“Well you certainly have the brains for it. My my, what smarts there are in here.”

But that’s not all the Hat has to say.

“But courage, too, oh my dear, the courage of a lion indeed.”

And the damn Hat still isn’t done.

“So much buried in such a young heart; so much determination to do right by your sister, your mother, the memory of your father… Slytherin would serve you well, you know – oh, now now, resistant to the idea, I see – they’ll teach you to look out for yourself, you know, and the people you love, instead of looking out for the people you love at the cost of your own life – “

And it’s that.

That idea – the idea that she can protect Kara, and also, somehow, learn to look out for herself, too – that makes Alex’s brain buzz. That makes Alex’s heart leap.

That makes the Hat crack into a muffled smile and shout, “Slytherin!”

But she still cries in the bathroom.

Still cries when she slips away from the other first years, because she knows, lord, she knows, that when the owl post comes in the next morning, it is not going to be pretty.

Hogwarts was supposed to be her escape.

And now it’s just going to be something else she’s done wrong.

“Hello?”

The voice is small and the voice makes her crying stop cold. Makes her freeze and makes her heart do something she’s never felt before.

“What?” she snaps from inside the stall, and she thinks maybe the Hat was right about her, after all.

“It’s Danvers, right?”

“Who’s asking?” she snaps again, but even she can hear that her words are muffled by snot, by tears, by agony.

“Uh, sorry, I don’t mean to get in the way. I um… I’m Maggie. Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer. And I saw you slip away from the other Slytherins and I thought maybe… I thought maybe you could use a friend. Or something.”

Alex scoffs, still inside the stall, still not able to put a face to this name.

But she does remember the name.

And it figures, it really does.

“Hufflepuff, huh?”

She can’t see the girl, but she can feel Maggie bristle, can hear it in her voice.

“That a problem?”

Alex cracks a smile, and she’s glad this Hufflepuff girl can’t see. She rubs her eyes and she wipes her nose on the sleeve of her robe, and she unlocks the stall.

Her heart leaps, and she’s not quite sure why.

The girl is pretty. The girl is more than pretty.

She’s got these deep eyes, and this cute ponytail under her hat, and she’s got these adorable dimples. Alex can tell because the girl – Sawyer – smiles when Alex pops out of the stall.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“So is it a problem? Me being a Hufflepuff?”

“Not if it’s not a problem that I’m a…”

“Is that why you’re crying?”

“I’m not crying.”

Maggie just looks at her, and somehow there’s no judgment on her face.

“Well, I don’t know much about… all this. But I met this boy, James – he got sorted into Gryffindor, we sat together on the train – and he says sometimes Slytherins are the bravest and smartest and most selfless people. That you can’t tell who someone is by the color of their tie.”

“You’re a strange one, Sawyer – anyone ever tell you that?”

Maggie chuckles, like she knows Alex means it like a compliment – because she does.

“Only every day.”

They giggle softly, almost sadly, and they jump when the bathroom door opens.

“Oy! First years, aren’t you supposed to be with your Prefects?”

“I… I got sick. Too much pudding at the Feast. Threw up. Sawyer was helping me.”

The strikingly beautiful, older girl in Gryffindor robes, with a gleaming Head Girl badge, arches a careful eyebrow, like she knows Alex is lying, but she doesn’t mind.

“Alright you two. Come on, I’ll show you to your common rooms. Well, as far as I can go through the dungeon, anyway, for you – Danvers, is it? – and to the kitchen for you. Sawyer, right?”

“Yeah. Um, thank you…”

“M’orzz. M’gann M’orzz. Come on then. You can continue this risque inter-House friendship in the morning.”

Alex gulps, and Maggie does the same.

Friendship.

Ten minutes ago, the thought was relatively foreign to both of them.

Now?

Now, the morning is suddenly something to look very much forward to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers in Defense Against the Dark Arts
> 
> Prompt from @dafaqisalesbian: “Maggie and Alex have their first class together and they have to sit next to each other and they are a “pretty good team”

The tables have all been swept against the wall, and the Slytherins gather on top of them eagerly, grinning as the Hufflepuffs file in and quickly discover that there’s nowhere to sit but the floor.

Alex, leaning atop a table like she owns it, lets her eyes sweep over her fellow fourth years from that other House, and she tries not to let her eyes land on her little sister’s best friend.

But inevitably – as always – they do.

And Maggie’s eyes meet her right back, soft pain masked with vague criticism.

“Really, Danvers?” is written all over her face, because Maggie knows things about Alex that her fellow Slytherins don’t.

That she sometimes snorts when she laughs; that she cries at sad books; that she hates Potions class because of all the dead bodies and body parts of various creatures that go in so many of the concoctions.

She knows because she’s Kara’s best friend, but she’ll never tell a soul.

Which is why she’s in the House she’s in, standing in the middle of the room somewhat awkwardly and waiting for Professor J’onzz to come in, and Alex is sitting on the table, surrounded by admirers in green.

Alex blanches, and Maggie offers a shadow of a wink. A shadow of a, “calm down, Danvers, your secrets are safe with me.”

And they are.

They are, that is, until Professor J’onzz enters. Until his eyes sweep the classroom, and he immediately pairs Alex and Maggie.

Against the entire rest of the class.

“To learn to fight those who would use magic to maim and wound, you need to learn to fight back-to-back with those you trust.”

“And why would Danvers trust Ponytail to have her back? Wouldn’t Sawyer be better off cowering in the back of the room with the rest of her House?”

“Well, Mr. Lord, perhaps you’d like to be the first to find out,” J’onn interjects before Maggie can rage, before her House can curse Maxwell hard enough to send him to the infirmary, before Alex can toss down her wand and pummel him with her fists, because she may pretend to be cool toward Maggie in public, but she’s her sister’s best friend, and anyway, god, what is wrong with that Lord jerk anyway?

“So what, you want me to hex a couple of girls?”

J’onn crosses his arms over his chest and smirks slightly. “I want you to try.”

Alex slips off the desk and strides over to Maggie in the center of the room.

“You alright?”

“Just don’t prove him right, Danvers.”

“About what?”

“About Slytherins being assholes.”

“We’re not. Just him.”

Maggie smirks and they raise their wands as one, bowing to Max with one body. A whisper rushes through the Hufflepuffs – Alex catches something about Kara, something about Danvers maybe having a heart after all, something about the way Maggie swoons and stammers whenever Danvers walks by. Something about how this could be the start of something good.

And it might well be, because together, Alex and Maggie have Maxwell halfway to the infirmary before he can even raise his wand.

Together, they raise shield spells that none of their classmates can penetrate, and when one of them gets the clever idea to send a boggart their way to see what they make of it, Alex gives the form of Maggie’s father an absurdly cartoonish French mustache and orange-dyed hair, and Maggie gives the form of Kara’s broken body new life as boggart-Kara rises from the dead to furiously adjust her glasses and crack an awkward and terrible joke, enough so that when they both shout _riddikulus,_ their public nightmares are over, over, over.

They’re sweating and they’re trembling slightly, but J’onn is giving 50 points to both of their Houses and they’re the last two in the classroom after being cheered and clapped on the back by one after another after another classmate.

“You know I don’t usually do well with partners, but I think we made a really great team.”

Alex grins and almost reaches out to touch her.

Almost. Almost.

Maybe next time.

Because her dimples are gorgeous, and her eyes are perfect, and she is so quick on her feet and she is so damn brave and so damn smart and god, she hopes there will be a next time. A lot of next times.

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

Maggie quirks her head to the side and nods, a soft, almost secret smile on her face.

“See you around, Danvers.”

Alex just stares as she watches her leave, and only J’onn, rearranging the classroom for his next batch of students, hears her when she exhales softly, shakily, hopefully, “See you around, Sawyer.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How does Adrian fits into the Hogwarts au?
> 
> (For those of yall who haven't been following my Sanvers "The Girls We Wanna Kiss" series, Adrian is an OC of mine that Maggie befriended while looking out for the queer kids of color in National City, and you can cntl+f his name to find his stories here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9122290?view_full_work=true . Folks have also made fanart for him on my tumblr at queercapwriting.tumblr.com -- his hashtag is #give adrian his own show )

His eyes were wide at the lake, and even wider at the castle.

He knew candles could float, but god, not so many of them.

He tugged at the collared shirt Maggie’s friend James had gifted him – so he could feel its stiffness under his flowy robes. Maggie had said she’d talk to Professor J’onzz about getting him out of wearing robes altogether if they made him feel like he was in a dress, but he didn’t want to stand out.

Not on his first day at Hogwarts, anyway.

So he straightened and his eyes found Maggie’s at the Hufflepuff table and James’s at the Gryffindor table as he lines up to get Sorted.

He knew the girl Maggie was secretly-but-not-so-secretly dating was somewhere at the Slytherin table, and as he crossed past the Ravenclaw table, Winn grabbed his hand supportively with a smile, and Kara did the same as he passed her seat across from Maggie with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

The girl he’d met on the train – Yve, she’d said her name was, and though everyone else was calling her Butler, he still thought that last name thing was kind of weird, so he just thought of her as Yve – was walking next to him, and he found himself aspiring to her level of chill, to her collectedness. But he caught the glimmer in her eyes as she took in the Great Hall, and he found himself grinning at her broadly.

She returned it, and she squeezed his hand.

He squeezed right back.

He felt a pang when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, pretty early in the process – that damn alphabet, even at magic school – because he was standing all alone, then. He found Maggie’s eyes and held them as the line of first years got smaller and smaller.

Until – “Rodriguez!”

He gulped and he was surprised by how scratchy the Hat was on his ears and close-shaved head.

It barely touched his head before it shouted that he should sit with the other Hufflepuffs, and Maggie and Kara cheered.

He caught exactly one grin from the Slytherin table: that would be Maggie’s girl.

Maggie and Kara took him to the lake the next morning before breakfast to celebrate, and sure enough, Adrian had been right about the short-haired girl in the green-striped tie.

“Morning, babe,” she said, checking that no one was around but the new kid and her little sister, pushing Maggie slightly against a tree and kissing her soundly.

Kara lashed out a hand over Adrian’s eyes and cleared her throat loudly.

Adrian laughed. “It’s okay, I’m not a kid, you know!” he said, even as he became acutely aware that the third and fourth and fifth years he was hanging out with were practically towering over him.

“Course you’re not, kid,” Maggie called to him between breathless kisses, and Kara adjusted her glasses furiously.

“Ade,” she said with a giggle, her hands on Alex’s waistline, Alex’s still framing her face – a tender smile on the Slytherin’s face that didn’t at all match her reputation – “this is my girlfriend, Alex.”

Alex finally turned and took her hands off Maggie, and, to Adrian’s surprise, she greeted him with a broad grin. “Heard a lot about you, Adrian. Congrats on the Sorting.”

Adrian just nods, and he wonders for a moment why he’s having so much trouble speaking.

He realizes it suddenly, with a jolt.

Alex is holding Maggie’s hand casually while she talks to him. They’d just made out against a tree, and they were making each other smile and no one was treating him like he was a girl and no one was making fun of him and everyone was happy to see him and they were holding hands and kissing and making each other smile and they were both girls, both girls, both girls.

There are tears stinging his eyes suddenly, and Maggie realizes immediately, kneels immediately, asks permission to touch him immediately, and when he gives it, she holds him to her chest immediately. Lovingly.

Because at Hogwarts?

At Hogwarts, maybe he can be as queer as he pleases.

And at Hogwarts, he’s not going to be the only one who’s out, and proud, and happy.

And that?

That’s going to be just as incredible as all the magic he’s about to learn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Captain mom! (Is mom still ok?) How about hogwarts supercorp? Pretty please 

There’s enough of a scandal with Danvers’s and Sawyer’s interHouse relationship.

Enough of a scandal around the Danvers sisters, being Sorted into Houses typically considered polar opposites.

It’s already started to cause a sea change in the Great Hall during breakfasts, on the Quidditch pitch during matches.

A Slytherin – the baddest and most talented of them all – fiercely protecting her Hufflepuff little sister.

A Slytherin – the most desired and the most aloof of them all – fiercely kissing her Hufflepuff girlfriend.

It’s more than enough of a scandal as it is.

It’s all about Alex. 

The scandal. The intrigue. The mystique.

Because everyone looks at Kara as the innocent Danvers sister, the one who is too kind, too sweet, too… well, Hufflepuff – to do anything but love her Slytherin big sister.

But then she falls for a Ravenclaw girl, and then the gossip really starts to fly.

Because Maggie starts making room for Lena at the Hufflepuff table, and Winn starts making room for Kara at the Ravenclaw table.

Because they start taking long walks around the Lake together, and the rumor is that they’ve started holding hands.

The rumor is that the older Danvers follows them around, wand out, to be on hand to hex anyone who so much as looks at them cross-eyed.

Not that she needs to. Lena is quick with a spell and almost as quick with her temper. Especially – only – when she’s protecting someone she loves.

And it’s becoming clear, quickly, that she loves Kara Danvers.

Because there’s no other explanation for the way her eyes light up while they’re studying together.

No other explanation for the way Kara blushes and adjusts her glasses and splutters whenever Lena comes within ten feet of giving her a compliment.

Which is all the time.

There’s no other explanation for the way Kara describes Amortentia as everything Lena smells like, and there’s no other explanation for Lena’s sudden knitting of a scarf that’s both blue and bronze, yellow and black, and her wearing it to every Quidditch match, to every Herbology lesson.

And there’s really no other explanation for the way that Alex Danvers teams up with that Olsen boy and Lane girl from Gryffindor to start protecting more than her little sister and her girlfriend.

Because suddenly Alex Danvers is protecting that spluttering, bookish, clumsy and charming Schott boy, who’s always with Lena Luthor when Lena Luthor isn’t with Kara Danvers.

And suddenly Alex Danvers is protecting Lena Luthor – though Lena doesn’t exactly need it – and that, as much as the longing glances between Kara and Lena, as much as the moments that the Great Hall erupts because Leslie Willis swears she just saw the little Danvers girl and that Luthor chick making out – that proves that they’re totally dating.

Half the Great Hall – including the professors – win a bet, and half the Great Hall loses one.

“The Danvers girls and their interHouse girlfriends, huh?” Professor M’orzz murmurs affectionately to the Headmaster.

Headmaster J’onzz just chuckles to himself, shaking his head with a soft smile on his face. 

“It certainly seems that way.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> hey Cap, I know you are v busy and all, so don't hesitate to leave this until you have enough time to answer this, but there is one thing the sanvers hp AU has not: NB!Alex. And I've wanted this for a v v long time now, I just kept forgetting it. So, here it is! Thank you, you are amazeballs! <3

Maggie sometimes rants about how heteronormative Hogwarts traditions are.

Lena will join her, Winn will join her, James will join her, and Alex will watch with admiring eyes.

The boys – or at least, the ones who were assigned male at birth – can’t come up into the girls dorms without the steps turning into slides. 

An antiquated form of heteronormativity ingrained in the castle’s magic.

But the girls – or at least, the ones who were assigned female at birth – can come and go as they please, through any dorm they please.

So whenever Winn and Alex want to study together, create spells together, innovate unions between magic and Muggle technology together, in the Ravenclaw tower – ever since they were first years – Winn couldn’t come up to Alex’s dorm, but Alex could dash up to his.

Until Alex comes out, to themself and to their sister and to their girlfriend.

Because when they try to run up to his room on Quidditch morning – the first Quidditch morning that will see a nonbinary Beater take to the pitch for Ravenclaw – the stairs don’t quite turn into a slide. But they don’t quite stay stairs, either. 

Alex yelps as the staircase yields oddly under their feet. They yelp so loudly that Winn pokes his head out of his door, his bed hair wild and sticking up all around his ears.

“Alright there, Danvers?” he calls down, and they grin up at him.

“The castle knows,” they tell him, voice incredulous, voice appreciative, voice low and shocked and almost reverent.

“Whaddaya mean?”

“The spell. Whatever spell the founders put on the dorm staircases. Maggie’s right – they were heteronormative as all hell. Look.”

Alex jumps down off the staircase, backwards, and the stairs morph back into well-defined steps.

“The founders must have created a spell to separate the dorms by genders, not by sexualities, right? Because they assumed everyone would be straight. That’s why you can go to the boys’ dorm even though you like boys, and you can’t go to the girls’ dorm, because you are a boy. But me?”

Alex leaps back onto the staircase and they grin victoriously as the stairs get softer, get shinier, get both harder and easier to step on.

“It doesn’t stay stairs anymore, because I’m not a girl! But it doesn’t completely turn into a slide, because I’m not a boy, either!”

They dash to the other side of the tower, to the girls’ dorm staircase. The same thing happens – they hadn’t noticed trudging down this morning – and they let out a loud whoop.

“The castle’s using that stupid damn spell to validate my gender, Winn!” They leap down again and meet Winn’s grinning face in the middle of the common room. 

“The castle supports the queers!” Winn and Alex whisper together conspiratorially, grasping each other’s hands.

“Come on, Schott, we have to tell Maggie!”

“But my hair – “ he yelps, and Alex whips out their wand and Winn’s hair instantly settles into place. He puts his hands on his head gingerly and nods.

“Thanks, Danvers!”

“What are friends for?” they shrug, and they toss their arms around each other as they race out of the dorm in search of Alex’s girlfriend, in search of breakfast, and in search of a brilliant Saturday morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in Hogwarts (Sanvers AU)  
> for two of my favorite people, who are brave and powerful and smart and kind and just so, so wonderful, with so much big love <3 <3 <3

He loves the way the staircases move.

He absolutely loves it.

He loves it so much that he’ll wait for them to start moving, and he’ll leap from one to another. He’s eleven and he’s spry and he’s got a decent jump in him, so he usually makes it.

Usually, except that time the staircase moves away faster than he’d anticipated, and he slips between the crack it leaves between the top of one set of stairs and its base.

He yells out, and Maggie shouts some incantation from below him; he feels his body slowing down until he lowers, softly and painlessly, to the ground.

Maggie, her Head Girl badge flashing, is breathless, her chest heaving.

“Adrian, what were you thinking?” Her voice scolds him, but her body tells a different story. She pauses for permission, and when she nods, she gathers him eagerly into his arms, kissing his face and running her hands over him to check for scrapes and bruises.

“I like to jump between them when the staircases move,” he murmurs, and Maggie sighs with a small smile. 

“Alex and I would do that our first few years, too,” she admits, and Alex appears seemingly out of nowhere, her green and silver tie askew, her arm slung around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“We still do that, Mags,” she winks at Adrian and kisses Maggie’s cheek. Maggie blushes and Adrian smiles.

“Thanks for saving me, Maggie,” he says as Yve calls to him that they’re going to be late for Potions. He tosses a sloppy wave over his shoulder and scampers off.

He doesn’t stop hopping the staircases when they move, though. He just does it much more carefully.

Except later that night, he gets separated from his friends heading back from the Astronomy Tower, one of the staircases taking him to a quiet corner of the castle he’s never seen before, replete with suits of armor and sleeping paintings he doesn’t recognize.

He shivers and wishes he knew how to do that Point Me spell he saw some fifth years practicing the other day in the Great Hall. 

Maggie’s voice rings in the back of his head, from one of his first days at Hogwarts. 

“If you ever get lost in the castle, kid, just wait where you are. Someone will find you. Better that than wind up attacked by a three-headed dog who just wants to play, or wandering even deeper into unknown parts of the castle, okay?”

He nods to himself and he sits in a corner, his knees curled up into his chest. He rocks himself and he tries not to panic. He rocks himself and he doesn’t think about being scared and he doesn’t think about just wanting to go home. He rocks himself and he thinks about how much he loves this castle. How it won’t let him stay here all night, alone.

Will it?

He’s so busy convincing himself it’ll all be okay that he doesn’t notice the two women – locked in each other’s embrace – in the painting directly above his head whispering to each other, looking at him and nodding determinedly, dashing off from frame to frame, away from Adrian, away from this dark, abandoned corner of the castle.

Toward help.

Toward James and Winn, still heading back from the Great Hall, still laughing about the look on Barry’s face when Iris asked him to go to the Yule Ball with him.

“Boys!” one of the women from the painting pants, and Winn straightens immediately. 

“Hello?”

“Over here, lover boy!”

“Lover boy? No, James isn’t my – “

“Yeah yeah, alright Mr. Schott. Listen, you know that little first year boy? The one Danvers and Sawyer basically adopted?”

“Adrian,” James supplies, his muscles already tensing, his fingers already twitching for him wand. If someone had hurt him…

“Calm down, Gryffindor, no one hurt him: he’s lost. Follow us!”

James and Winn exchange a relieved glance and take off at a run after the women from the painting. 

A few breathless minutes later, their heavy footfalls stir Adrian from his forlorn tears, and he backs up even closer against the wall. “Hello?” he calls, reaching for his wand under his robes.

“Adrian, it’s James! And Winn!” James shouts, because Winn has no breath to speak with, and Adrian’s face breaks into a relieved smile immediately.

“I’m up here!” he shouts, and he breaks into his own run when Winn and James skid into view.

“You found me!” he shouts, skidding to a halt right in front of them shyly, tentatively, before they both nod with open arms and he slams into both of their waists. He sobs against their shirts as they hold him, bewildered.

“We had some help,” Winn nods his breathless thanks at the women from the painting, who smile and lean into each other’s arms. “Come on, let’s – “

“Adrian?”

Kara’s voice turns both James and Winn’s hearts, and Adrian separates from them to run and hug her, too. “Kara!”

“Were you lost, Ade?” Kara asks, kneeling down and hugging him back.

He shivers in her arms as he nods. “Come on. Only one place to go when you’re this shaken up,” Kara tells him resolutely as she takes his hand.

“Where?”

“The kitchens!” Kara grins, and Adrian tries to smile through tears. He is pretty hungry.

“James, can you use those coins Alex rigged up to tell Maggie to meet us?”

“Hey, we should get you one of those coins, Ade! Next time you’re lost, you can use it: first years aren’t usually supposed to have them, but I’m sure Danvers will make an exception.”

James grins over Adrian’s head at Winn. “Remember when Alex Danvers scared you so badly you’d never think of asking her for anything?”

“She still scares me,” Winn smirks, and Kara and Adrian snort softly.

“Adrian!” Maggie yelps after the small crew makes their way down staircase after staircase, past hidden passage after hidden passage.

She lets go of Alex’s hand as Adrian lets go of Kara’s, and she gathers Adrian into her arms. 

“Kara said you’d gotten lost, I – guys, thank you so much for finding him – are you okay? Were you scared? Of course you were scared. Come on, do you want some snacks? Dobby’ll hook you up.”

“Dobby?” Adrian asks as Alex grins mysteriously while Maggie tickles the pear in a painting of a bowl of fruit. It laughs, and Adrian feels all eyes on him as his own eyes fly wide, the older students grinning at his awe as the pear squirms its way into being a green doorknob.

“Ready?” Alex asks, and she tugs open the door with a flourish.

“Shit,” she mutters immediately, and before James and Maggie and the others can ask what’s wrong, they all murmur various swearwords, too.

Because Headmaster J’onzz and Professor M’orzz are standing right there in the kitchen, eyebrows raised at the arrival of the Slytherin Head Girl and her little sister, the Hufflepuff Head Girl and her little brother, with the Gryffindor photographer and Ravenclaw inventor all in tow.

“Well,” J’onn begins as all the house-elves freeze – clothed and staring and almost as wide-eyed as the students – “Ms. Danvers, Ms. Sawyer. Care to explain yourselves?”

“Adrian got lost, sir – “

“James and Winn found me, that painting of the lesbians helped them find me – “

“Classy description, kid – “

“And then we ran into Kara – “

“I was looking for Winn so we could study together – “

“And then Kara got in touch with me to tell me about Adrian – “

“And I was with her because I – we – “

“You know what, Ms. Danvers, I think we can imagine what you and Ms. Sawyer were together for, and I don’t think Headmaster J’onzz and I need to hear the details.”

But M’gann is smiling, and it catches onto J’onn’s face, too.

He takes one knee in front of Adrian.

“Are you feeling better now, Mr. Rodriguez?”

Adrian starts to cry without warning, and J’onn frowns.

“I’m sorry, did I – “

“You… you called me Mr….”

J’onn smiles and looks up to catch Maggie’s tearful eyes.

“Of course I called you Mr., Mr. Rodriguez. You’re a wonderfully brave young man.”

Maggie bends to wipe Adrian’s nose on the sleeve of her robes as J’onn squeezes his shoulder and stands up.

“Dobby? Can you come here please?”

A wide-eyed, bat-eared house elf with the a wildly creative array of hats stacked on his head shuffles forward.

“Yes Headmaster J’onzz, sir?”

“I believe you know most of the students here.”

Dobby’s eyes fly wide. “Well, yes, Masters Schott and Olsen and Sawyer and both Danvers know Dobby from… from when Dobby… cleans their common rooms, sir – “

“We know they like coming to the kitchens, Dobby, it’s alright,” M’gann grins, and Dobby relaxes as J’onn smiles.

“But I don’t believe you’ve met the young Mr. Rodriguez yet.”

“A pleasure, young sir,” Dobby bows, and Adrian bows back deeply as Maggie and Alex hold each other, beaming.

“Dobby, would it be alright to ask you to keep an extra ear out for Mr. Rodriguez, should he find himself lost in the castle?”

“It would be my honor, Headmaster J’onzz, sir!” Dobby bounces on the balls of his feet, and Adrian swallows down grateful tears.

“Can we fix you some butterbeer, Dobby?” Maggie and James offer at the same time, and Dobby splutters, but the children insist.

They putter around the kitchens under Dobby’s watchful eye, making hot drinks for the house elves, for Adrian, for their friends. For their headmaster and their professor, who pitch in with spells that keep their mugs warm and ever-full.

Adrian settles into Maggie’s lap as Maggie settles between Alex’s legs, while James cuddles between Kara and Winn with Dobby snuggled on his lap, as M’gann treats the children and house elves to the story of the first time she and Headmaster J’onzz stumbled into the kitchen during their own fifth year at Hogwarts.

“You broke the rules, Headmaster?” Adrian asks, and J’onn grins.

“Sometimes you have to break some rules to find your family, Mr. Rodriguez,” J’onn responds softly, and Maggie hugs him closer as Alex hugs her closer. “And it seems like you’re doing quite a good job of that already.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers and the Goblet of Fire
> 
> (Cross-posted with my series The Girls We Wanna Kiss because it's for #sanversweek)

“I’ll be seventeen, Maggie, I could do it, I’ll be old enough by the time they put the Goblet out.”

Their legs are intertwined in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, chocolate frogs leaping off the windows and, occasionally, off of their shoulders, because _I don’t like eating them, Danvers, I like setting them free instead_.

Maggie shifts so their bodies are closer. She shifts so she can stroke Alex’s hair easier.

“And I support you, Danvers. All the way, you know I do. Ride or die doesn’t end with the Triwizard Tournament. I just… people have died, Danvers.”

“Oh come on, Maggie, don’t try to tell me you wouldn’t put your name in if you were old enough – “

“Of course I would, Alex, but… But people have died, and I know you won’t, because if you died, I’d kill you, but – “

“Says the Hufflepuff who wants to set the chocolate frogs free – “

“Retorts the Slytherin dating that exact Hufflepuff,” Maggie doesn’t miss a beat, and they devolve into a soft series of giggles.

Kara passes by their compartment door and waves enthusiastically.

“I’m going to find Lena!” she mouths, and Maggie gives her an over-enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Does Kara know? That you want to put your name in?”

Alex sighs. “She’s less happy about it than you. But I mean, you’re both assuming I’ll get chosen – “

“Well, who the hell else would from our school, Danvers? Lord? Hell no. Maybe Dig or West, and is Allen old enough? Queen? Olsen? But no, good as they all are? Please. You put your name in, you’ll be chosen. Guaranteed.”

Alex blushes. “You… you really think so?”

Maggie bites her lip at her suddenly timid Slytherin, and she checks outside the compartment window before leaning in for a kiss that Alex meets eagerly. Maggie sighs into their kiss, into the way Alex’s hands rise to tangle in her hair.

When they finally part, when they finally bring their foreheads together to breathe, Maggie speaks soft, and slow, and genuine, right into Alex’s eyes.

“I know so. You’re brilliant and you’re brave and you’re kind and you’re cunning. You’re the best of all the Houses, Alex. The best of all of us. The Goblet would be stupid not to spit your name out.”

Alex grins lopsidedly. “Don’t go telling anyone about the kind thing. I have a reputation to uphold, Sawyer.”

They both jump as the compartment door slides open with a slight bang.

“Don’t bother disentangling, you two, it’s only me.”

“Hey Sara,” they say in unison, Maggie getting up to hug the Gryffindor fifth year and Alex staying down and offering a friendly nod, a friendly – and extremely elaborate – handshake they’d devised last year. Sara giggles and Alex’s lopsided grin grows.

“So you’ve heard, I take it. About the Triwizard Tournament?”

Alex nods and Maggie bites the inside of her cheek.

“Oliver gonna enter? Dig?”

Sara shakes her head. “Ollie’s not gonna be old enough in time, and Dig’s still thinking about it. Wish I was old enough, damn. You’re putting your name in, right, Danvers?”

Alex glances at Maggie, and Sara hums.

“Trouble in inter-House paradise?” she asks with raised eyebrows.

“No, not at all. You know I’m ride or die for this one, and if she puts her name in, I’ll train with her until I can’t anymore. And I’ll be her date for the Yule Ball, take her mind off her heroics for a night.”

She’s talking more to Alex than to Sara, and Alex’s heart swells at the same time as her stomach flips at the image of Maggie being her date for the Ball. “I just love her too much to be terribly over-eager about seeing her fight dragons and stuff.”

Alex blushes and Sara leans in. “You trying to tell me you wouldn’t be turned on by seeing your woman overcome a dragon in front of the entire school?”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’d figure out a way to do it without hexing the poor guy.”

“Danvers, a single person can’t hex a – well, you know what, if anyone could do it, you could. If anyone can win this safely, you could. My Alex Danvers.”

“Yours. No Triwizard Tournament will ever change that, Mags.”

Sara’s eyes flicker between theirs as they steal each other’s breath, and she grins, slaps her hands on her thighs, and stands.

“Alright, well. I’m clearly the pygmy puff here, so I’m gonna go find that Smoak girl. She’s probably with Schott and Ramon, you think?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Sara grins at them, leaning on the compartment door on her way out.

“You’re both still cute,” she winks before sauntering off, letting the door shut behind her.

“We are, aren’t we?” Alex scrunches her nose in a way she doesn’t let anyone see except her sister and her girlfriend.

Maggie giggles and kisses it.

“Yeah, we are. And when we get to the castle, we’re gonna get working on your Patronus charm. I know your depression makes it pretty hard, but if we keep working on it, I know you’ll be the best at it in no time.”

Alex grins, tears shining in her eyes.

“So you’ll really help me train? If I get chosen?”

 _“When_ you get chosen. And yeah. Yeah, I will. Always, Alex. Always.”

Alex beams, and Maggie smiles, and they barely stop kissing until Kara bangs on their compartment door with screwed-shut eyes to tell them to get changed.

Because they’re almost at the castle.

And it’s going to be a very exciting year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> can we have a hogwarts Adrian au? like him and his friends just being at hogwarts?

He’s terrified when he gets his letter.

Terrified, because it says the Hogwarts requires a uniform.

A uniform.

And what if Madam Malkin won’t give him pants? What if, to get his wizarding education, he has to wear a skirt?

But the delicate handwriting on the front of his letter says “Adrian,” not his… other name.

It says Adrian, and it says “Mr.”, and he hopes, he hopes, he hopes, that Madam Malkin will see what Headmaster J’onzz somehow already knows.

His parents hug him and they sooth his fears, regaling him with tales of the kindness of Professor J’onzz, the way that Madam Malkin’s bark is worse than her bite. That Professor J’onzz would never continue to send his students to her robe shop if she wasn’t, at the core, kind to his students.

He gets an owl from Maggie, reassuring him of the same.

“Don’t worry, kid: I’ll meet you in Diagon Alley, and we’ll get ice cream, and we’ll get the sharpest pants Madam Malkin has ever pantsed.”

The morning they’re due to go shopping, his parents make him his favorite breakfast, a carb extravaganza – pancakes shaped like hearts and extra crispy French toast – and he squeals when Maggie appears in their fireplace, ponytail slightly unkempt, tear stains making the ash from the Floo Powder stick to her face in sad streaks.

“Rough send off, sweetheart?” Adrian’s dad asks as he takes Maggie’s small luggage case from her, as he takes her into his arms, as Adrian scrambles to toss together a plate of syrupy breakfast for her.

Maggie nods and wipes her face – which only makes the smudges worse – and Adrian watches sadly as his mom cleans Maggie’s face gently with a hand towel.

She sniffs and she hugs his mom and she takes a deep breath before turning to her youngest, closest friend.

“You get to shop in Diagon Alley today, kiddo!” she announces, willing her lingering sadness from her goodbye to her parents away. And, seeing Adrian’s little face, seeing his offering of pancakes and French toast, her heart lifts to match her smile.

“Can we go now, Mom, can we go right now?” he wants to know as Maggie dives into her breakfast with a full-mouthed thank you to Adrian’s parents.

“Let Maggie take her time; I don’t know if I remember any anti-choking charms,” Adrian’s mom grins, and Maggie slows down – somewhat – abashedly, blushing but smiling from ear to ear.

Because in a few hours, they’ll be in Diagon Alley.

And in a few hours, they are.

In a few hours, they’re chanting teasing love songs after James and Lucy as he buys her ice cream; in a few hours, they’re gaping at the newest broom models, Adrian climbing onto James’s back to see better; in a few hours, Maggie is showing him every single treat in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and telling him exactly which ones will get him out of class; in a few hours, he's proudly, tearfully, ecstatically, getting fitted for the sharpest pants ever to pants; in a few hours, he’s tugging his parents into Ollivander’s and emerging victoriously with his first wand; in a few hours, Kara is catapulting toward them and Maggie’s eyes are shining as Alex runs into her arms; in a few hours, Adrian and Kara are faux-groaning and laughing as Alex scoops Maggie up and spins her around with the joyful force of their kiss.

“Can I adopt you an owl, Ade? Please, Mr. and Ms. Rodriguez? Every first year should have an owl, and my mom gave me enough money to adopt one for him!” Alex is asking, and Maggie is swooning, because who gets to have a Slytherin girlfriend with such a Hufflepuff heart?

She does, and it makes her heart soar like she’s on the Quidditch pitch.

Adrian and Kara simultaneously turn their biggest puppy eyes toward his parents, who laugh and nod and pick Adrian up as he squeals in gratitude.

“Just don’t let Alex name them for you,” Maggie murmurs out of the side of her mouth, and Adrian laughs as Alex spins around.

“I heard that, Sawyer! There’s nothing wrong with the name Gertrude!”

The tickle fight that ensues has Winn running over and egging them on, has James scooping Adrian up again so he can cheer his laughing friends on, safe from tickles James knows he doesn’t want but loves to watch, has Lucy and Kara and Lena laughing as they ask with their eyes if they can tickle each other, too.

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” he tells his parents as they all sit, finally, with Florean Fortescue’s famous ice cream.

His mom runs her hair over his curly hair as his dad palms his cheek softly.

“We’ll miss you too, sweetheart. But you’ll be with this crew.”

They all turn and look at Maggie sprawled in Alex’s lap, laughing as Alex and Kara debate about who’s more likely to eat all the good parts of the ice cream first; Lucy eagerly speculating with James and Vasquez about who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be this year; Lena and Winn, heads together, gleams in their eyes, whispering about this spell, that spell, this ingredient, that ingredient, that will somehow cure some illness or other.

“So we know you’ll be safe and happy.”

Adrian catches Maggie’s eye as she turns to check on how he’s doing, and he beams as she smiles brightly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will be.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and the SuperFriends at Hogwarts (ft. Kara, Adrian, and Fawkes flying together)

He’s nervous about his Sorting, even though Maggie assures him that whatever House he’s in, he’ll have friends.

James if he’s in Gryffindor, Lena and Winn in Ravenclaw, Alex in Slytherin, and her and Kara in Hufflepuff.

The Hat debates between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff for a long time. 

A very long time.

But when the Hat hears him wishing for Hufflepuff, the Hat listens to Adrian and declares him in Maggie’s House.

She holds her arms out wide when he approaches the table, a dazed smile on his face, and he nods his consent to her hug, giggling as she sweeps him off his feet like she knows he loves.

“Soon I’ll be taller than you,” he teases.

“But not yet, kiddo. And that’s assuming you grow,” Maggie teases as the cheering settles down, and Adrian beams.

Until he blushes. Because Kara Danvers is sitting on his other side. The girl who can fly without a wand or Dark Magic. Maggie’s girlfriend’s little sister.

So, so, so pretty.

Maggie grins but doesn’t comment beyond, “Kara, this is Adrian. He’s like my little brother.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you! But you didn’t tell me he was so handsome!” Kara greets warmly, and Adrian blushes furiously. Pretty girls acknowledging him as a boy without blinking? He knows she’s too old for him – a Third Year, for crying out loud! – but he also knows that he was right: Hogwarts is just the right place for him.

“I’ve heard a lot about you too,” he murmurs, and Kara smiles and leans into him  
conspiratorially as the Sorting continues around them.

“Maggie says you can’t wait to learn how to use a broomstick,” she tells him, and he nods eagerly. “I can think of a better way to fly!”

“Really? You’d take me flying?”

“Any little brother of Maggie’s is a little brother of mine!” she tells him, and he beams.

And that’s how he finds himself airborne on his very first weekend at Hogwarts.

Kara is floating in the air next to him, and his arm are wrapped around the feathery neck of his newest friend. Fawkes.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy for you?” Adrian asks Fawkes after they do another figure-eight together above the Quidditch pitch, Maggie, Alex, James, Winn, Lucy and Lena all around them on their broomsticks, laughing and looping and celebrating being together, being with friends. 

Being with family, no matter the House. 

The year before, they’d all fought to reserve at least one day a month on the pitch for inter-House flying, and none of them could think of a better way to celebrate than by giving Adrian his first flight.

Fawkes calls out with a gentle, soothing note that sinks into Adrian’s skin, warming him and assuring him that Fawkes is having just as much fun with the SuperFriends as they’re having with him.

His very first weekend, and he already has a new family to tell his parents all about.

And he can’t imagine a better way to start his wizarding life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I love the Hogwarts AU fics! Could we maybe have a Hogwarts AU fic where some of the Flash characters meet people from Team Supergirl? Like, hmm, maybe Alex meeting Caitlin. Or something like that? DCTV crossover fics are so much fun. :D

The last thing he expects to hear when he goes to the bathroom before heading to the Great Hall for dinner is sobbing.

But that’s exactly what Winn hears.

“Um… hello?” he calls after a moment’s hesitation. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you, just… are you okay? You sound sad.”

A stall unlocks, and another Ravenclaw second year opens it, his eyes red and his hair somewhat wild.

“Hi, Winn,” Barry Allen chokes out. “Sorry. You can go pee or whatever you came in here for. I’ll just… I’ll go up to the tower.”

“Hey, no, I… hold on, wait for me. Please?”

Barry sighs and nods with heavy shoulders. 

Winn doesn’t know him very well yet, but he knows him well enough to know that he is usually so… peppy. So happy. 

He hurries to pee and wash his hands and offer his hand to Barry.

“Did something happen?” he asks, and Barry rubs his eyes with the palm of his free hand.

“My mom was killed by a Death Eater. A little while ago. And it’s um… it’s her birthday today. And my dad’s in Azbakan because they think he did it, only he didn’t, I swear. It was a Death Eater, I saw him, but…”

He stops and sighs, seemingly out of gas. Winn swipes his thumb over Barry’s hand and squeezes slightly.

“My mom didn’t die, but she left. Because my dad’s in Azkaban, too.”

Barry glances at Winn in something like shame. “I know,” he says, apology in his voice.

Winn sighs. Of course Barry knows. Everyone knows.

“I guess what I meant is, parents are hard. You’re not alone. Do you… do you want to have dinner with me? Meet some of my friends? Or maybe we can find Cisco and Iris and Caitlin?”

Barry smiles softly at their names. His little Ravenclaw crew, plus their Slytherin friend. He nods, and they leave the bathroom hand in hand, drawing comfort from each other’s presence.

They cross passed the Slytherin table first.

Caitlin stands immediately when she sees Barry’s red eyes. “I’m so sorry, Barry,” she reaches out to hug him immediately, and he squeezes Winn’s hand before letting go to hug her back. 

“It’s my mom’s birthday,” Barry explains to a confused-looking Alex Danvers, Caitlin’s closest friend and Kara Danvers’s somewhat terrifying but oddly sweet and protective older sister.

Alex nods and exchanges a glance with Caitlin.

“Should I go get your girlfriend, Allen?” she asks, not unkindly.

“Iris isn’t my girlfriend!” he turns bright red. Caitlin grins and pokes his cheek softly. 

“Then how’d you know who Alex was talking about?” she teases, but gently, gently.

“She’s got a point, Barry,” Winn smiles, and Barry pretends to glare.

Alex is gone before any of them can look up to tell her yes or no, and before any of them have the chance to say anything further, they see that Alex is not only recruiting Iris.

Because – somehow, in the span of three seconds – Alex has gathered James Olsen, Sara Lance, and John Diggle from the Gryffindor table; Lena Luthor, Iris West, and Cisco Ramon from the Ravenclaw table; and her little sister Kara and her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, from the Hufflepuff table.

“What, Ollie can’t join the ‘comforting Barry’ party?” Sara wants to know when they all converge on the Slytherin table as Iris and Kara rush through the small crowd to wrap their arms around Barry.

“He’s probably ‘taking a walk by the lake’ with Smoak,” Maggie puts air quotes around most of her sentence, and Alex hums.

“That sounds like a good idea, you know, babe,” she grins, and Caitlin tosses up her arms.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be about comforting Barry, Danvers?”

“We are comforting Allen, look, he’s smiling and blushing, those are more comforting than crying!” Alex protests, and John shakes his head with a smile while Cisco offers his own hug to Barry.

“You’re making your mom really proud, Bar,” he tells him, and Kara nods vigorously, tears in her own eyes.

All of the children jump when a deep voice sounds behind them, just then.

“And what do we have here?” 

“Headmaster J’onzz,” Cisco splutters. “Um, well, see, we were all just, uh…”

“Yes, Mr. Ramon?” J’onn crosses his arms across his chest and waits, but Maggie thinks she detects a smile slipping across his lips.

“It’s Barry’s mother’s birthday, sir, and we just wanted him to be around his family,” Iris supplies, and Alex grins.

“And the Sorting Hat put her in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor,” Sara murmurs, and Alex giggles softly.

“And how are you feeling, Mr. Allen?”

“Like I don’t want detention for disrupting dinner, Headmaster,” Barry nearly whispers.

“I see. Well, no one’s getting detention for being understandably grieved, Mr. Allen. Why don’t you and your…” J’onn’s eyes sweep over an small sea of yellow, blue, green, and scarlet, “variously Housed friends let me dissolve the House tables for the day so you can sit together?”

“Yes sir,” Barry’s eyes light up. “Thank you, sir.”

They conclude that Barry is, in fact, dating Iris; that John should stop being nervous about it and just ask that Lyla girl out already; that Alex and Maggie were indeed that couple; and that Caitlin and Alex really should be banned from talking about advanced Healing over dinner.

They conclude, in short, that they are all stronger together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Hogwarts (Supergirl Style)

“So Muggles dress as witches and wizards and try to scare each other, even though they can’t do magic,” Lena recaps, her brow a map of confusion, worrying at her bottom lip as she tries to understand.

Kara adjusts her glasses and her yellow and black striped tie, her face turning slightly pink at the sight.

“Yep,” Winn answers gamely.

“Absolutely,” Maggie nods sincerely.

“Are they joking again?” Lena turns to Alex and James, who shake their heads.

“Nope, this isn’t like that time they tried to convince us that rubber ducks were actually Transfigured animals,” Alex mock glares at her Hufflepuff girlfriend, who leans into Winn conspiratorially.

“Ravenpuff jokester squad for the win,” she congratulates him, and they clack their wands together in imitation of something they call lightsavers, or something like that.

“Nerd,” Alex murmurs, and Kara snorts.

“Hey, you can’t laugh at that, Little Danvers, because if I’m a nerd, you’re the…”

“The nerdier nerd?” James suggests, and he and Maggie share a dap. 

“Yeah, that.”

“So wait, can we go back to the original point?” Lena asks, absently flicking her wand at the stack of books on the massive shelf in the Room of Requirement and coaxing them to magically rearrange themselves in alphabetical order.

“About dressing up for Halloween?” Winn perks up.

“We’ll look pretty strange at the feast,” Lena says into a moment of silence before they all break out hysterically laughing.

A Gryffindor and his Ravenclaw best friend? A Slytherin sister with her Hufflepuff sister and girlfriend, who has her own Ravenclaw girlfriend? They already look pretty strange in the Great Hall. Not to mention Adrian and Lucy – cracking open the door to the Room of Requirement as they laugh – a Hufflepuff first year and a Gryffindor fifth year who are about the same height and wearing matching grins.

“We brought a pre-feast feast!” Adrian exclaims as he lets the massive bulge in the stomach of his robes clatter onto the table. Lucy does the same, and the amount of Honeydukes candy on the rug in front of them is enormous.

“How did you – “ Winn starts to ask, and Adrian just holds up his hands.

“Ask me no questions, and I’ll tell you no lies!” the smallest of them declares, and Maggie asks with her eyes before tugging him playfully down into her lap. 

“How are you a first year and already know more ways out of the castle than most seventh years? And how are you encouraging this, Lane?” she asks, but she’s grinning and reaching around Adrian to open a chocolate frog as she speaks.

“My mom says I’m special,” Adrian grins with a sparkle in his eyes, and James holds out a hand for him to slap.

“She’s got that right, little man,” he ruffles his coarse hair gently after pausing with his hand above his head, giving Adrian the choice to accept or reject the touch. The little boy beams.

“And Lucy and I also had a great idea for costumes!” he buzzes with excitement, and Lena exchanges an amused look with her girlfriend.

“Tell us the whole plan,” Lena quotes one of those Muggle TV shows Winn likes to watch on that odd little screen of his.

Kara beams and leans over to kiss her girlfriend while Winn high-fives her. Maggie snuggles into Alex’s arms, and Alex gladly holds her Hufflepuffs in her Quidditch-trained arms.

When they show up to the feast in the Great Hall that night – already brimming on full from the Honeydukes sweets – Adrian is drowning in Alex’s spare Slytherin robes, and Kara has never looked so good in her girlfriend’s blue and bronze. Lena sports Kara’s Hufflepuff gear with elegance, and Maggie fits nicely into Lucy’s Gryffindor robes. Lucy rocks Adrian’s yellow and black, and Winn looks extra sharp in James’s red and gold. Clark swoons slightly when he sees James stroll by in Alex’s Slytherin gear, and Maggie keeps biting her lip at the sight of her girlfriend in Winn’s spare Ravenclaw tie and robes.

Headmaster J’onzz takes one look at his costumed students – his children, really – and smiles, because the way they’re so happy together? The way they’re just… family, regardless of House?

Is exactly what holidays, even the silly ones, should be about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Okay but Sanvers at Hogwarts when Umbridge is here and just defeying everything she says. Just like the 5ft ban thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: for scars and cuts of the type that appear in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and also for misgendering (which gets corrected right away)

They’re already a stir at school: the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff, Quidditch rivals and House rivals and absolutely, irrevocably in love.

But when Alex Danvers winds up with scars on the backs of her hands for abandoning her wand and straight-up punching Maxwell Lord – the head of Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad – and Maggie Sawyer winds up with the same for refusing to disclose any information about the rumored defense organization, J’onzz’s Army, they achieve chocolate frog card-level legendary status.

Especially when, at the next JA meeting, Maggie announces that they’re going to be starting Patronus Charms, and proceeds to close her eyes, murmur the charm, and produce a fully corporeal Jack Russel terrier. 

“Thinking about that time in the third floor corridor with Danvers, Sawyer?” Lucy Lane teases, and Winn Schott chokes down a laugh while Kara Danvers adjusts her glasses and her older sister blushes and beams.

“Matter of fact…” Maggie grins, and laughter rings through the Room of Requirement.

Laughter that has become all too rare at Hogwarts of late.

Laughter that, the next day, Maggie is sharing with Alex in the Great Hall, their pinkies touching, curled around each other, as they and their friends loudly debate the Quidditch odds for next week’s match.

Until, that is, a very particular “ahem” draws chills down all of their spines and freezes the laughter on their faces like they’ve been Petrified.

James Olsen reaches for his wand protectively, and Kara puts her hand on his to steady him.

“Yes, Professor?” Alex takes the lead, stiff toned and chin up, her fists clenched so hard in her lap that the scars on the backs of them threaten to rip open again.

“There seem to be several violations occurring at this table,” Umbridge suggests, and Adrian takes a deep breath into the beat of silence.

“Can you elaborate what those are, Professor?” he imitates Alex’s tone, and Maggie’s chest swells with both pride and fear.

Umbridge clears her throat again, and Lena’s eyes flash with a hatred that Alex knows all too well. 

“Well, it seems that Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Danvers are forgetting that students must remain five feet from each other at all times, to avoid inappropriate contact. Not only is this contact inappropriate, but the fraternization between the Houses here has been banned by Educational Decree 148. It further seems, Ms. Rodriguez, that – “

“No,” Maggie interrupts as Alex rises, in perfect time with James, Lena, Winn, and Kara, their bodies blocking Adrian from Umbridge’s view.

“No?” Umbridge’s voice goes deathly high, yet deathly quiet. She takes a step toward Maggie, toward Alex, who’s now fully holding Maggie’s hand, shoulder to shoulder.

Neither of them move.

“No,” Alex continues for Maggie. “It’s Mr. Rodriguez. And you won’t be calling him anything else. Professor. And while we’re on the subject,“ Alex goes on as Adrian stands, too, his face awash with steel and with gratitude. “Maggie and I can touch each other all we want. According to your decrees, apparently you think everyone’s straight, so…” She shrugs. “Only boys and girls are banned from touching. Mags and I can touch all we damn well please.”

Kara almost groans at Alex’s tone, but her sister stands still, stands tall.

“Well,” Umbridge huffs into the silence that has settled over the entire Great Hall, “it seems another series of detentions will serve all of you quite well.”

Alex smirks in mock respect.

“Absolutely, ma’am,” she sits back down, feigning sudden docility.

But the friends – the family – all exchange looks of determination, of hope, of shared secrets and shared excitement.

None of them will be going to another detention with her.

Because the JA’s plan to oust her from their school is set to begin.

Tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Hogwarts Christmas

Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer are the only ones without family to go home to for the holidays this year.

Lena, because Lex is off researching ancient magic somewhere in Eastern Europe and Christmas with just Lilian will be… no.

Maggie, because she hasn’t spoken to her parents since she asked Alex to the Yule Ball last year, and she tried to share her happiness with them when Alex said yes.

Winn normally would stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, too, but this year James is taking him home to meet his mother.

He invited the girls, too, but the Danvers sisters told him it was alright; they’d stay.

They’d stay, because if their girlfriends couldn’t be with their families, the four of them would just have to make their own.

Which was how a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin wound up the only four students in the castle after everyone else went home for the holidays.

Maggie didn’t want to stay alone in Hufflepuff Basement all alone; and Alex wasn’t too keen on the idea of sleeping alone in the Slytherin Dungeon.

Kara didn’t want to be alone in Gryffindor Tower, and Lena always thought Ravenclaw Tower ran too cold to stay in without others’ body heat.

It was Alex that they all nudged with their elbows to talk to Professor J’onzz after the holiday Feast.

“Um, Headmaster?” Alex asked just as he was leaving the Great Hall. He turned to look down at her – at her and her girlfriend and her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, all from different Houses, different years, and he wondered what he did to get lucky enough to have such powerful examples of inter-House love in his school – and Alex wondered vaguely if he already knew what she was going to ask.

“Ms. Danvers?” he greeted, an almost imperceptible smile on his lips. Almost.

“Sir, we’re all here for the holidays, and… and we’re obviously all from different Houses, but we… we were wondering if… could we sleep together?”

Maggie and Lena choked, and Kara adjusted her glasses with a small groan.

Alex reddened intensely.

“I mean, in the same – I mean, so we don’t have to be alone in our – I didn’t mean – I’m sorry, sir, I – “

“It’s alright, Ms. Danvers, I’m reasonably certain I know what you meant. Or at least, I’m going to choose to focus on the platonic relationship between yourself and your sister and between Ms. Luthor and Ms. Sawyer when I grant your request.”

“Grant my… you mean, we can?”

Professor J’onzz nods with something sparkling in his eyes.

“You’ll all sleep in the Great Hall, where the ghosts can keep… a friendly eye on you.” His eyes were definitely sparkling now, and Alex’s blush deepened even as she smiled happily.

“Thank you, sir!” she bounced on the balls of her feet before slipping back into her cooler than ice Slytherin persona that everyone in the room saw right through anyway.

In an instant, Professor J’onzz had flicked his wand, sweeping the House tables aside and replacing them with four massive beds, complete with Hogwarts sheets and nightstands with goblets full of pumpkin juice. 

And so they spent their evening pushing their beds together and cuddling and laughing and trying – and failing – not to spill pumpkin juice onto the blankets and onto each other.

The castle itself seemed to resonate with their emotions, the stars above the Great Hall twinkling particularly brightly the harder they laughed, the closer they cuddled.

The closer Alex held Maggie when she thought about her family; the closer Kara held Lena when she thought about hers.

The woke the next morning to the smell of Christmas brunch and crisp snowfall, and by the time they digested their pancakes and hot chocolates and cookies, the grounds were covered in feet and feet of snow.

Professor J’onzz watched from the entrance of the Astronomy Tower as the girls shrieked and spun each other around and laughed and kissed and interrupted each other’s kisses with well-timed snowballs.

Sometimes it was the sisters versus the girlfriends; others, it was the couples against each other; and others, it was every girl for herself, defending her House’s honor and trying to get the most laughs out of the others.

He’d never seen such joy on the grounds during the holidays; he’d never felt such joy on the grounds during the holidays.

It filled the castle and it filled his heart, just as it seemed to fill each other theirs.

“Happy Christmas, girls,” he toasted them all at dinner that night, and the brightness in their eyes was more than enough to make his holiday perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is cross-posted with my 12 Days of Sanvers and Supercorp Christmas series, because Christmas!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> would you please continue the nb!alex hogwarts au, I love it some much, and nb!alex makes me so happy, thank you!

“Whoa,” Alex whispers when they walk into the Gryffindor team locker room for the first time.

Their hand reaches automatically for Maggie’s – for the girl they’re still working up the courage to tell her that they like her; like, like like her – and their body relaxes somewhat when they turn to look at the way she’s smiling at them.

They dare to hope that maybe, just maybe, Maggie feels the same way they do.

Their fingers intertwine as Maggie’s dimples come out in full force.

“I told you, Danvers. Pretty cool, huh?”

James looks up as the two second-years walk in, one with a beaming smile, the other with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

“Your spot’s right here, Danvers,” he gestures welcomingly next to him. “And yours is next to theirs, Sawyer. Sound okay?”

Maggie nods gamely and glances at Alex. “You good?” she asks casually as she strips out of her school robes and starts pulling on her Quidditch robes.

Alex turns to look at James, also switching his robes casually, back to Maggie – which makes them gulp, hard – and they nod gamely.

This is nothing like the girls’ locker rooms they were forced to change in at their Muggle schools. 

This feels… good. Like they’ve found their people. Their team.

“Yeah,” they grin at their best friend. “I’m good. Just nervous for Kara. She might get pretty upset when we kick the butts of her giiiirlfriend’s team.”

Maggie laughs and rolls her eyes. “Kara swears she and Lena are just friends.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lucy chimes sarcastically from the bench behind the pair. “Just like you two are just friends, right?”

“I – “

“Lane!” 

“We are just – “

“I mean, unless you’d want to – “

“Of course I’d want to, I just thought you – “

“Well I thought you – “

“So then are we – “

“I’d love to – “

“Yeah, me too.”

Lucy and James clear their throats loudly, but there are barely hidden smiles twinkling in their eyes.

“Okay, team!” Lucy shouts, rounding up the rest of the Gryffindor team as she reaches for her broom. “Now that Sawyer and Danvers the Elder have finally realized that they’re dating – “

“Whoooo!!!”

“About time!”

“Excellent!”

“ – we need to make sure we give them a great victory to celebrate, alright?”

Their fellow Gryffindors cheer as they spill out of the locker room, pumped and ready to win.

But before they even mount their broom, Alex – with their new girlfriend at their side – already feels like they’re flying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about another Hogwarts AU but one day, pretty much the whole school catches Alex and Maggie making out and it's all "oh shit what do we do" all day but the next morning they find out somebody hexed the house flags across the whole school to show gay pride flags instead of the houses and everyone's scarves are the same AND HOLY SHIT IMAGINE THE QUIDDITCH PITCH

Neither of them are out, beyond their circle of friends.

Maggie, because she knows what her parents will say, and she doesn’t want to hear the Howler they’ll send before never speaking to her again.

Alex, because it’s so new and her girlfriend turns her to mush and god, what will that do to her reputation?

But one night, they meet in the Great Hall – because being out of bed after hours is off-limits, but at least if they’re in the Great Hall, a completely innocent meeting place, they can’t get into too much trouble if they’re caught, right? – and it seems like a good plan.

Except they forget to mind the time as it passes.

Because, when Maggie kisses Alex, it feels like time stops passing completely; because all that exists are Alex’s lips, her tongue, her hands, the warmth of her body, the softness of her laughter and the little sounds she makes, the strength she holds her with, the vulnerability she lets herself be held with.

So they don’t realize when the sun starts to come up, and they don’t realize when the whole school starts to stream in for breakfast, because tomorrow’s Quidditch, so today there are intense practices, and no one wants to miss that.

It’s only when Alex feels eyes on the back of her neck – many, many wide-open eyes – that they both notice that they’ve just been caught making out by pretty much the entire school.

They spend the day hiding in the Room of Requirement.

Their friends take turns trying to comfort them.

Kara brings them food and Sara reminds them that everyone knows she’s bi and no one other than that jerk Anthony Ivo has given her a problem; James promises he would never let anyone hurt them and Winn assures them that they’ll all be there for them if their parents find out; Lucy comes out to them as bi, and Lena brings them another round of food, and Sam comforts them by reminding them that at least it was a hot kiss, damn.

They almost don’t show up to the Quidditch game the next day – between both their Houses, so even more eyes will be on them than there would be if they were from the same Houses, or at least, damn, not from Gryffindor and Slytherin – but their friends all seem strangely optimistic, overly bubbly, even.

So it weirds them out a bit, but they go, because they’re not ashamed, dammit, and the school can deal with it, and who cares what other people think, because they love each other and they’re happy and no one can…

Alex notices first, and when she stops in her tracks, mouth wide open, Maggie immediately follows suit.

Kara beams and Lena giggles happily, along with the rest of their inter-House friend group.

Because last night, when Alex and Maggie were getting fitful bouts of sleep, the friends were conspiring to combine every bit of their different magical expertise to pull this off.

And really, it was working brilliantly.

Because every House flag is now a rainbow, and every House scarf and tie are now screaming reminders that Maggie and Alex are safe, are wanted, are adored, are real.

“You guys did this?” they ask, holding hands in awe as the rest of the school streams by, clapping them on the back and calling out how much they love the new scarf styles.

“We’ve got some skills,” Sara grins.

“That seems obvious.”

They all freeze as Professor J’onzz appears, his gaze fixed on the abundance of pride flags soaring above the Quidditch pitch.

“Headmaster,” Winn starts to explain, but J’onn holds up his hands and shakes his head.

“Fifty points to each of your Houses,” is all he says. When none of them know how to respond, he places a gentle hand on both Alex and Maggie’s shoulders.

“For bravery and for love,” he tells them, and they all swear they see him smile as he strolls away, toward the pitch.

He doesn’t put the flags back to House colors, and it feels like Pride Month all year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Thanks! I like you too! ;) If you can, feel free to grab me a coffee (iced tea, more likely, but hey) at https://ko-fi.com/queercap and don't forget to check out my debut novel, LUNAV, published with NineStar Press! :)


End file.
